


beauty mark

by choifawn



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choifawn/pseuds/choifawn
Summary: Youngjae comes home, and his makeup covers up something important.





	beauty mark

        “I’m so sorry.”  Youngjae says, bursting in the door.  “They said it wouldn’t take so long but they wouldn’t stop talking!  I told them I had somewhere to be, but they just never listen.”

        You look up from your phone with a reassuring smile.  “Hey, it’s okay.  You’re busy.”

        He frowns, falling onto the couch beside you.  “I wish I wasn’t.”

        Setting your phone in your lap, you lean over and rest your chin on his shoulder, staring up into his face.  You point at his right eye.

        “They covered it.”

        “Covered what?”  He asks, giving you a confused look.

        “Your beauty mark under your eye.”  You frown, pulling your sleeve over your hand.  Slowly, you bring it up to his face.  He closes his eyes as you gently move your palm over his eye, removing the makeup.  Suddenly, he starts giggling.

        “Huh?  What?”  You ask, moving your hand down to his own.

        “Beauty mark.”  He says, interlacing your fingers with his.  “Baby, it’s not pretty.”

        “What are you talking about?”  You ask, a little too loudly.  “It’s like your trademark!”

        “They cover them up for a reason.”  He responds coldly.

        Frowning, you run your thumb over the back of his hand.  He sighs, leaning down and resting his head on your shoulder.

        You shift, moving to sit closer to him.  He gently grabs you by your waist, pulling you onto his lap and into his arms.  He’s just so warm, and you close your eyes and breathe in his scent.

        “Youngjae?”

        “Mhm, what?”  He mumbles, his voice soft.  You pull away from him, sitting back on his thighs and staring at him.  Gently, you reach both hands up to his face to cup his cheeks in your palms.  He sighs, closing his eyes and relaxing into your hold.

        “They are pretty.”  You smile.  “And I love them all.”

        “What?  My moles?”  He laughs out loud, opening his eyes and backing away.  “You’re so silly.”

        “They are!”  You insist, grabbing his hands.  “They’re so beautiful.”

        “Nuh-uh.”  He says, rolling his eyes.

        “Uh-huh!”  You say, lunging forward and pressing a kiss on the one on his neck.  He tenses up, but then relaxes under your lips.

        “What are you doing?”  He asks, his voice quiet.

        “I’m going to kiss them all,”  You say between kisses.  “Until you love them as much as I do.”

        “You don’t have enough time.”  He says.  His voice has a strange tone, one that you’ve heard too much before.  “I have too many.”

        “Nope!”  You say loudly before pulling the top of his shirt aside to reveal the mole on his shoulder.  “You have the perfect amount.”

        He grows quiet as you press multiple kisses to the mark.  With a smile, you lean back to look into his face.  He’s flustered, a soft blush tinting his cheeks.  You look into his eyes but he refuses to meet yours.

        “What’s wrong?”  You ask, squeezing his hand.

        “Nothing.”  He says softly.

        “Hey, don’t lie.”  You frown, releasing one of his hands and instead move up to hold his cheek.  “Tell me.”

        “I didn’t think you would like them so much.”  He responds shyly.

        “Why would you ever think that?”  You ask, pressing your forearms softly against his chest.  He wraps his arms around your waist, pressing his forehead against yours.

        “I dunno.”  He mumbles.  “I don’t like them that much.”

        “I like them a lot.”  You reply, rubbing his cheeks with your thumbs.  “I like you a lot.”

        “I like you more.”  He murmurs, closing his eyes and slowly drawing circles on your back.  “I love you more.”

        “I said I  _like_  you.”  You say, playfully.  “I  _love_  your moles.”

        You can feel him smirk against your skin.  “I don’t think I’ll be able to win that game.”

        “Like I said before,”  You say, gently stroking his cheek.  “I’m going to kiss them all.  Every single one.”

        “Well, I have one right here.”  He grins, pointing to his lips.  “So you have to kiss here, right?”

        “You’re a liar!”  You laugh, rolling your eyes.

        “No, you just have to look harder!”  He says, puckering his lips.  “Don’t you see it now?”

        “There is definitely not one there.”  You sigh.  “But I guess I’ll pretend for now.”

        He giggles as he pulls you into a soft kiss, accidentally bumping your noses.  He leans in for more, but you lean back and press a finger to his lips.

        “Nope!”  You say.  “Moles first.  Lips later.”

        He rolls his eyes.  “You’re so weird.”

        “Close your eyes.”  You smile, and he laughs at you.

        “Don’t kiss that one!”  He says.  “You’re going to give me a weird eye disease.”

        “Then you’ll just have to deal with it!”  You laugh.  He gives in, closing his eyes.  Gently, you lean in and kiss on the mark.

        “See?  No weird eye disease.”  You roll you eyes at him.

        “Well if I wake up blind tomorrow, I’m going to tell my manager it’s your fault.”  He says jokingly.

        “Mhm, well…”  You mumble as you press a kiss to the mark just below his hairline.  “I’m sure he knows lots about me already.”

        “Looks like you’ve run out of moles to kiss.”  He says, gently playing with your waist.  “Too bad, I guess you have to kiss me for real now.”

        “I’m sure you have more.”  You say, tugging on the hem of his shirt.  “You’re going to show me.  And I’m going to kiss them.  Every single one.”

        He rolls his eyes, allowing you to pull the fabric off of him.  “You’re so weird.”


End file.
